Pistols
__NOWYSIWYG__ Pistols Cowboy's Guide to Pistols In Dead Frontier, Pistols are typically used as primary weapons, and are especially effective in hybrid builds rather than critical builds due to their low critical requirement. Pistol ammo is very common to find in the inner city, and therefore require less expenses as compared to other weapons. Just like Rifles these weapons do not increase aggro but still draw the attention of the zombies on your screen, who will hear the shots and attack you. Pistols are usually grouped into two categories: revolvers and semi-automatics. Semi-automatics are characterized by a moderate ammo capacity ranging from 7 to 35 rounds, faster firing and reloading speeds, yet only high critical chance and lower damage per shot than revolvers of the same caliber. Revolvers are characterized by a small ammo capacity ranging from 5 to 24 rounds, slower firing and reloading speeds, yet very high critical chance and higher damage per shot than semi-automatic pistols of the same caliber. In other words, more bang for your buck. Requirements Every survivor begins with 5 Pistol proficiency, which is enough to use the first three pistols: Beta Tomcat (starting weapon for all survivors), Williams PPK, and the Gerring HP. All pistols have Average Accuracy, meaning 80 accuracy is needed for Reliable Aim On-screen, 100 accuracy for Perfect Aim On-screen / Reliable Aim Off-screen, and 124 accuracy Perfect Aim Off-screen. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run In the Inner City, pistols are a common sight on looting runs due to their easily replaceable ammo. Some general tips: * Pistols with average firing speed are rather versatile, and can be used well in a number of different situations. Coupled with the fact that they are quiet, looting with pistols is a good idea as it will keep aggro down. *Just Melee or any other weapon, circling is also an effective tactic with Pistols. * As with all guns, take opportunity to reload if no zombies are around. It doesn’t take very long, and having a full magazine when you are mobbed by multiple zombies can make all the difference. One trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in having your gun reloaded once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Pistols are excellent choices for controlling and reducing aggro. However, it may be prudent to bring along weapons such as machine guns, for use when the player gets cornered. These are some general tips. * Never stop moving. If possible, stay in clear, open areas, and try to keep large objects between you and the infected. * If you are fighting a boss, always move, so the boss will be the closest zombie to you and you can concentrate wholly on the boss and not other zombies (saves ammo and time). * When the zombies move off-screen, always shoot in their general direction as you will still hit some zombies. * Always reload when you have a chance. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * In PvP , due to being a long-ranged weapon, you can shoot melee users before they reach you. * You can carry more ammo (800 per box compared to rifles having 600 per box). *Revolvers require less critical (80) compared to rifles (112) with some exceptions, such as the 577 Rex. Disadvantages * Unlike rifles, pistols require some accuracy. * Most starting pistols are weak and deal low damage per second compared to rifles. * Against rifles like Rex, revolver users are at a disadvantage. * Even the strongest pistol can be beaten by rifles which may or may not be the strongest rifle. *Rifles are always more powerful than pistols of the same level. Example: Ironsight 33F vs. Greyhawk 55 List of Pistols The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Category:Weapons